


Lim, I DON’T GET PAID ENOUGH FOR THIS SHIT, Changkyun

by CreateOwnHell



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Amusement Park, Drama & Romance, Fluff, HyungWonho - Freeform, JooHyuk, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Or Is It?, Romantic Comedy, Showki, Unrequited Love, a mess, also kind of changkyun centric because poor boy has to fix this mess, changkyun is tired pls help him, emotional mess, heavily showki, messta x, minhyuk loves sweets, shownu and changkyun moments make me soft, teen bcus swearing?, they all at each other's throats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateOwnHell/pseuds/CreateOwnHell
Summary: Kihyun thinks Shownu loves Minhyuk.Shownu thinks Kihyun loves Wonho.Wonho thinks Hyungwon loves Jooheon,and Hyungwon thinks Wonho loves Minhyuk.And Jooheon thinks Minhyuk loves Hyungwon.Minhyuk thinks Jooheon hates his guts.And Changkyun… Changkyun just wants to finish his food in peace before it gets cold, because the temperature in the room dropped 10 degrees when all 6 stepped in, no one was talking to each other.‘’I live together with the biggest idiots in the world’’ Changkyun mumbled to himself already working on a plan on how to solve this god damn mess.





	Lim, I DON’T GET PAID ENOUGH FOR THIS SHIT, Changkyun

If looks could kill, Shownu and Minhyuk would be dead by the glares Kihyun was throwing at them.

If words could kill, Jooheon and Hyungwon would be dead by the sarcasm dripping in Wonho’s voice.

If Changkyun could kill, he’d murder all 6 of them just to get a peaceful moment for two god damn seconds.

 

 

Changkyun just wants to finish his food in peace before it gets cold, because the temperature in the living room dropped 10 degrees when all 6 stepped in, no one was talking to each other.

‘’I live together with the biggest idiots in the world’’ Changkyun mumbled to himself already working on a plan on how to solve this god damn mess.

 

It was one of those days where, if you let them have a free day, they wouldn’t even know what to do. They are so ruled by their schedules, everything always planned. Even breathing and toilet breaks were on schedule.

So, all 7 members were in the living room, trying to figure out what to do today. Should they go out together, or do something individually.

Everyone was yawning, rubbing sleep off their eyes and blinking a little too much to keep their eyes open. It may be a free day, but they still woke up early as not to waste it.

Hyungwon would disagree, if he could just gather up the strength, but instead he wrapped himself even tighter into the blanket cocoon on the couch.

‘’Alone or together?’’ Wonho asked, even if they all spend every waking moment together, doing something on their day off is somehow different, more liberating.

‘’Together.’’ Everyone said in unison. Well not everyone, Hyungwon was still half asleep so he just kind of shrugged, willing to do whatever they are doing anyways.

But everything was so strained. No one looked at each other.

‘’Great let’s go to the amusement park they recently opened one near here and I’ve been dying to go there.’’ Changkyun said with his most cheerful voice he could manage, trying to lighten the mood. He has a plan, and if this fails, well it can’t fail, it’s bulletproof. He already had tested it out with Shownu during ‘’Right Now’’. There is no room for failure.

‘’Not a bad idea maknae’’ Wonho smiled and patted the youngest on the shoulder.

‘’Nn, sure yea…’’ Others agreed.

Everyone got up to get ready for the day.

It didn’t take long for them to dress up and leave.

 

 

Changkyun had noticed there being tense atmosphere around all of them around a week ago or so. At first he shrugged it off, thinking everyone was just tired, until he started to pay more attention to how they acted and spoke to one another.

Kihyun was spitting fire at Minhyuk. The two were always at each other’s throats, but never like this. When before it was all fun and jokes, recently it had gotten venomous. No one laughed. They hit where it hurt the most.

Wonho, the sweetest soul, as Changkyun sometimes thought of him, his personality had taken a 180 degree turn whenever he spoke to Hyungwon or Jooheon. Which was odd, because he pampered those two the most.

Hyungwon, who is quiet anyways, not contributing to the conversations much, is straight up ignoring everyone but Shownu and Changkyun himself. Only talking to others when it was necessary.

Jooheon seemed to be agitated all the time and Minhyuk kept pushing everyone’s buttons.

Only Shownu seemed to be unaffected. Well not unaffected, he stayed calm and steady on the outside, but he was clearly worried. Changkyun noticed Shownu flinch whenever Kihyun said something mean. Saw how Shownu’s smile wavered.

He has lost count of how many times he had caught Minhyuk’s eyes fill with tears that he refused to let drop when he saw Hyungwon and Jooheon laugh together, before wiping the tears away and walk away head lowered.

He saw the hurt on Wonho’s face when Hyungwon ignored him, went out of his way to leave the room every time Wonho came. He saw Wonho flinch when he caught himself say something rude to Hyungwon. And it was Changkyun who dried his tears.

He comforted Jooheon when he came to him whenever Minhyuk had said something that hurt him or drove him insane, because Minhyuk knows exactly how far is too far.

He comforted Kihyun, when he walked out of the room whenever he saw Shownu and Minhyuk having a ‘’moment’’. Even if it was just them being next to each other, it pissed Kihyun off.

 

There was only so much Changkyun can do, so the plan was to get them all to be alone with the one they wanted to be with.

Shownu and Kihyun need to talk as soon as possible before shit hits the fan. This family won’t stand a chance if the parents don’t get along.

Wonho and Hyungwon need to talk before they both break each other’s’ heart.

Minhyuk and Jooheon are going to die by Changkyun’s hands, if they don’t get it together. Mood maker is supposed to set a good mood not create chaos.

 

**IN THE AMUSEMENT PARK.**

The walk there took about 15 minutes. Surprisingly no one tried to kill one another on their way there. In fact, they were talking and joking with each other.

But Changkyun knows.

One false move from someone, and all hell breaks loose.

He was keeping a close eye on his brick headed hyungs who were oblivious and blind.

‘’Shownuu~’’ Minhyuk purred, hanging onto Shownu’s arm. He tried to bribe the leader into buying him sweets when they get there.

 _Fuck._ Was all Changkyun thought, because the moment Minhyuk said that, Kihyun’s eyes screamed bloody murder.

Kihyun stomped way ahead of others. Anyone could sense his rage.

‘’What just happened?’’ Wonho asked, worried for the other, throwing his arm around Minhyuk.

‘’Don’t know, why won’t you go fucking ask him.’’ Hyungwon spat the words and walked away as well.

_So much for the peace._

Minhyuk let go of Shownu’s arm and wiggled out of Wonho’s to run after the distressed model.

Changkyun was rubbing his temple, sensing a headache coming because of all of this. It hasn’t even been 30 minutes and he is certain that if God is real, he is having fun at his expense.

_If by the end of the day this mess isn’t fixed I am moving out._

When the rest of them finally reached the entrance, Kihyun and Hyungwon were standing there waiting for them, hands crossed. Kihyun was stomping his leg like a mother ready to scold the kids.

‘’Took you long enough.’’ Kihyun clicked his tongue.

Shownu quickly found his place next to Kihyun, because he didn’t like the way Wonho was slowly getting near Kihyun. That was enough to melt the ice that was Kihyun, because the closer Shownu shifted the happier Kihyun got.

_I beg the gods that Minhyuk won’t ruin this. Because everything else he can handle, but not Kihyun’s anger._

 

‘’Are you alright Hyungwon?’’ Wonho asked, touching his arm lightly.

‘’Sorry about earlier.’’ Hyungwon answered.

And that was enough. For now.

 

‘’We gotta go on that ride over there man.’’ Jooheon gasped, pointing at one of the rides, poking Minhyuk who looked excited, linking their arms together.

 

Honestly, for the most part of the day, they all had fun.

Changkyun kept dragging everyone from one ride to another, acting childish. Acting like the maknae he is supposed to be. Anything to keep up the spirits. At least he had Minhyuk, the mood maker’s help.

Never buy the two of them cotton candy, and if you must, never buy more than one. The sugar rush Minhyuk got was insane. If there ever was a competition between the brightness of the sun and Minhyuk, Minhyuk would win ten times over.

Changkyun on one hand, his speech got faster, he didn’t have time to wait for anyone to finish their sentence when he already interrupted. But especially, he interrupted his own sentences.

Sugar high Changkyun was something else.

 

At one point, they got separated, Minhyuk was somewhere off buying god knows what, probably more sweets and useless junk.

Wonho was in the arcade with Jooheon and Hyungwon.

Changkyun was with Shownu and Kihyun at one of the booth games.

‘’Want to try and win the….’’ The guy at the booth said, but his sentence got cut off by enthusiastic Changkyun, making Kihyun and Shownu laugh at his antics.

‘’Okay, I love your passion. You must toss the rings…’’ Once again the guy was cut off.

‘’Do it with me Kihyun-hyung, Shownu-hyung?’’ Changkyun looked back at the two. They were sitting on the bench, Kihyun’s hand resting on Shownu’s shoulder, just like it’s meant to be.

‘’Do you want to lose that badly?’’ Kihyun’s voice reeked confidence. Shownu watched the interaction with affection. ‘’Have fun.’’ Shownu supported both with sticking his thumbs up.

After a few tries, Changkyun won and chose an Avengers mini toy collection as his prize. Kihyun walked away empty handed.

‘’On a second thought, I want to try as well.’’ Shownu said when he saw the sad look on Kihyun’s face. Determined to win and give his prize to Kihyun.

Which he did. He didn’t win the main prize though. But he took his time to choose something that fits Kihyun perfectly.

‘’Here. This is for you.’’ Shownu said embarrassed, handing the prize over to Kihyun.

It was a small hamster plushie.

The way Kihyun’s face lit up at that overpowered the sunniest days in the history of humankind.

Okay, so maybe Minhyuk has a very strong competitor between him and the sun.

After this Changkyun dragged them to another attraction, and another one after that.

 

Meanwhile Minhyuk has finally joined Jooheon, Hyungwon and Wonho at the arcade, asking them to come with him to ride the bumper cars.

‘’Dude what did you buy?’’ Jooheon asked, noticing Minhyuk holding three bags in his hands.

‘’Shownu is going to scold you for wasting money on something useless, you know that right? We don’t get enough money to use it recklessly.’’ Wonho already started lecturing.

‘’What he doesn’t know, won’t hurt him.’’ Minhyuk winked at him, making Wonho blush a little. Who wouldn’t, to be honest. It’s Minhyuk we are talking about, he who shamelessly flirts with everybody.

Minhyuk literally skipped away ahead of them, not noticing the dark cloud that was now over Hyungwon and Jooheon, leaving the poor Wonho there to suffer alone. Hyungwon on his left ignoring the living fuck out of him and Jooheon on his right an angry look on his eyes and his lip twitching.

The trio followed Minhyuk to the ride.

The only one who had fun was Minhyuk, While the rest were ruthlessly trying to destroy one another. But somehow it seemed to magically help them lighten up and get rid of some of that built-up anger, because by the end of it they were all cheerful again.

They went to the roller coaster after that. Wonho was holding onto Hyungwon like he was his lifeline, despite Hyungwon ignoring him, he felt safe with him. Little did he notice that there was a small smile playing on Hyungwon’s lips.

Jooheon and Minhyuk screamed at the top of their lungs like two over excited kids, their age be damned, they are here to have good time.

When they got off, Wonho’s phone rang.

‘’Hey Kyunnie’’ Wonho answered, shushing Minhyuk who was talking the loudest of the three.

‘’Oh hyung, are you together with Hyungwon, Jooheon and Minhyuk? Where are you?’’

‘’We just got off the roller coaster.’’

‘’Great, meet us at the Ferris wheel in 10 minutes.’’ The call ended abruptly. Wonho put the phone back into his pocket.

‘’What was that?’’ Hyungwon asked.

‘’Changkyun wants us to meet at the Ferris wheel.’’

‘’OOooo, let’s go, it’s dark enough for _a romantic view of the city_. Maknae knows his stuff.’’ Minhyuk grinned.

‘’Has it already been that long?’’ Wonho looked around, noticing it really has gotten darker. Making their way to meet with the rest of the group.

 

Soon enough they noticed Changkyun waving his hand the moment he had spotted them in the crowd.

‘’Let’s draw the straws to see who is paired up with who.’’

‘’Why?’’ Hyungwon questioned.

‘’Why not, it’s more fun like that.’’ Changkyun smirked.

‘’I don’t get you sometimes.’’

‘’ANYWAYS, here, pick one.’’ Changkyun ordered them. On any other day, he would have watched his speech because they are older, but my god is Changkyun fed up with them all. None of the hyungs had called him out on it either, all too occupied in their own minds to notice that.

The order of picking the straw went like this: Jooheon, Minhyuk, Shownu, Kihyun, Hyungwon, Wonho.

The straw game was rigged though. Changkyun made sure that everyone ended up with the one they should.

Hyungwon and Wonho in one passenger car. Jooheon and Minhyuk in another and Kihyun and Shownu in the third.

Changkyun didn’t get on the ride, first because he isn’t going to ride with any of the pairs, and doing it alone would be pathetic. He was happy just getting rid of them for a while, eating his candy and hoping that the magic of the Ferris wheel fixes the god damn problems.

Nothing to make people more open and vulnerable than the night view of the city, right? He and Shownu certainly had had a moment there.

 

*** Shownu & Kihyun ***

Kihyun got in first followed by Shownu, sitting across each other. Neither of them said anything. You could literally cut the air with a knife, that’s how tense it was.

Shownu was playing with the end of his jacket and Kihyun looked at the plushie with a distant look in his eyes.

‘’Brings back memories from when me and Changkyun had to ride in one of these.’’ Shownu tried to lessen the awkwardness, which is funny because he is the most awkward person of the group.

‘’Hahaha.’’ Kihyun laughed, raising his eyes to meet Shownu’s. He remembers that. Found it adorable that the oldest and the youngest were considered to be the most awkward, when all evidence points to the two of them being anything but.

The Ferris wheel started to move, making Kihyun pull away his gaze once again looking down.

He wants to say so many things, needs to ask Shownu something. He needs to know.

‘’Hey, if you hate it so much give it back to me, haha, you keep picking at the toy soon it’ll be in pieces.’’

‘’Oh, sorry I didn’t mean to.‘’ Kihyun stopped picking on the toy abruptly.

‘’What’s wrong Kihyun? I’ve noticed something is bothering you. Tell me so I can help you.’’  Shownu said in a serious voice.

‘’It’s nothing hyung.’’ Kihyun lied through his teeth, gripping the toy in his hands tighter.

‘’Kihyun,’’ Shownu got hold of the other’s hand when he saw the starting to turn white from clutching it too hard, ‘’please.’’ He begged.

There it was, Kihyun’s chance to blurt out everything, everything that is bothering him. But he is so afraid. Rejection, hatred, disappointment, god knows what Shownu’s reaction will be.

‘’Do you love Minhyuk? I can’t help but notice how well you two fit together, he always clings onto you and you seem to love it so much. I like you so much it hurts, because I want you to look at me like that. I want to have your attention as much as he has. I hate it so much.’’ Kihyun spoke in such a speed that on any other day Shownu would have missed half of what was said. But not right now.

He heard every word. Loud and clear.

The Ferris wheel was almost at the highest.

‘’Kihyun,’’ Shownu put his hand at the back of Kihyun’s neck, ‘’can I kiss you?’’

Kihyun looked astounded. His mind and heart yelled YES, but all he did was nod, giving Shownu his approval.

It was only a light touch of the lips, but the way it sent off fireworks in both of their stomachs told another story.

Shownu’s lips were as soft as they looked. Not that Kihyun had imagined thousands of times what Shownu’s lips would feel like against his. And Shownu most definitely didn’t dream of kissing Kihyun’s pink lips every day.

So, when Shownu pulled away from the kiss, he was smiling, turning his head to look at the view. Kihyun glanced down in his lap, blushing hard.

‘’It’s funny how you notice these things, but not when I do things directed to you. Whenever you come next to me, I feel so happy my heart wants to burst, because out of all the places and people you chose me. You don’t know this but whenever I feel your supportive hand on me all my worries just seem so insignificant, you are my comfort and haven. And I’m so sorry if my actions have made you think I don’t care about you. I’m not very good with expressing these things.’’ Shownu rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

‘’Hyunwoo.’’ Kihyun whispered.

‘’Hm?’’ Shownu turned his head back, to look at Kihyun, when Kihyun suddenly jumped into his lap, knees on either side, kissing Shownu fiercely.

For a second Shownu was taken aback by this, but recovered from it soon enough.

Shownu put his hands on Kihyun’s slim hips, gripped him closer. One of his hands sneaked under Kihyun’s shirt, needing to feel his skin under his fingers.

‘’Nnnn…’’ Kihyun moaned into the kiss, grinding on Shownu’s lap, feeling the other’s member got hard, and so did his.

‘’Ki, I think we need to stop before we make a mess?’’ Shownu pulled away from a kiss, looking at Kihyun, who looked like he had just been properly fucked, turning Shownu on even more. If this is how he looks like after a hot make out, what would he look after Shownu has had his way with him.

Kihyun didn’t say anything, reluctantly agreed and leaned into Shownu’s chest.

‘’Does this mean I’m your boyfriend now? Are we together?’’ Kihyun’s voice wavered a little. What if this was only the heat of the moment thing. What if he misread the situation? What if it’s the scenery making Shownu act like this. What if….

‘’Haven’t we always been a little married?’’ Shownu smirked.

 _That fucker._ Kihyun thought to himself, wrapping his hands around Shownu’s shoulders, one hand caressing the leader’s hair, hiding his face in Shownu’s neck.

_If only this moment would last forever._

 

*** Wonho & Hyungwon ***

Three passenger cabins below were Hyungwon And Wonho.

‘’Watch it.’’ Wonho warned Hyungwon, who was about to hit his head when entering, but it was a little too late because the next thing he hear was Hyungwon groaning in pain.

‘’Are you okay? Wonho reached to touch Hyungwon, but he pulled away quickly before making contact, as if he got burnt.

Wonho sat down in one corner, and Hyungwon sat as far as possible from Wonho on the other side diagonally the furthest distance.

The silence was killing Wonho. Not only that but the whole attitude Hyungwon has been giving him this past week.

Wonho had enough, this is not how you solve a problem. He got up from his side and sat next to the taller one.

‘’Did I do something wrong?’’ Wonho asked not beating around the bush, he doesn’t have time for that. This, whatever this was, needed to fixed right now.

‘’Do you have something special going on with Minhyuk? I can’t help but feel I am being replaced.’’

 

‘’What’s so funny? Why are you laughing?’’ Hyungwon asked angrily. This is not the reaction he thought he was going to get. If Wonho was going to laugh into his face, he should have just kept his mouth shut.

‘’Oh wow, I thought everyone could see clear as the day that Minhyuk only has eyes for Jooheon. I mean the way he keeps pushing his buttons, as if his reactions are the only thing that matter in this world. The way he always flirts blatantly. Come one don’t tell me you didn’t see it? He came to me to either ask advice or tell me how much he loves Jooheon.’’

‘’What?’’ the model’s mouth was wide open, almost comically so. How had he not realized it before. But after Wonho said that, everything seemed to click in his brain.

‘’You’re right. How did I not notice it before?’’ Hyungwon finally laughed, relief washing over him. So Wonho wasn’t after Minhyuk? And Minhyuk isn’t in love with Wonho?

‘’I’m sorry for ignoring you.’’

‘’Why were you ignoring me in the first place?’’

‘’Um, can we just forget it? I feel stupid enough as it is about the whole thing.’’ Hyungwon let out an awkward laugh.

Wonho was having a debate in his head. Whether to get closer to the taller, or not. His nose scrunched up, before deciding fuck it, and took Hyungwon’s hand into his.

‘’Tell me whenever you are ready, I’ll be there for you. I’ll listen.’’ And squeezed his hand.

To Wonho’s great surprise, Hyungwon interlocked their fingers. ‘’Okay.’’

Neither of them said anything after that the entire ride. They just sat there, looking at the view that surrounded them, feeling much lighter in their hearts.

_I’m so glad I haven’t lost you yet._

 

*** Minhyuk & Jooheon ***

Jooheon and Minhyuk were just below Hyungwon and Wonho.

‘’This is so romantic, like a date in the movie.’’ Minhyuk was musing, moving around a lot in the tiny space.

‘’Wouldn’t you want to be with Hyungwon?’’ Jooheon spat out the words, he was so god damn confused and mad and he is not even entirely sure why. Just knows that he doesn’t like the idea of Minhyuk and Hyungwon riding off into the sunset together.

‘’Huh? Why would I want to be with that pretty frog when I have you?’’ Minhyuk looked perplexed.

Honestly, forget what Jooheon just said about being mad, because right now, this one sentence changed his entire life. Whether Minhyuk knows it or not, but this just erased every bad thought he had from his mind.

‘’That was…’’ Jooheon started to say something but was cut off by Minhyuk’s speaking.

‘’Do you want to go on a date with me? I mean we could count this as one, but in a way, it would mean Changkyun set us up. Waaaait?’’ Minhyuk was dragging the word. ‘’Oh my god, CHANGKYUN SET US UP?’’

‘’Yes I would love to go on a date with you, AND OH MY GOODNESS HE DID.’’ Both stared at each other with a mouth wide open and eyes about to pop out of their skull, before laughter took hold of them.

Every time the thought they calmed down, one look at the other and another laughing fit started.

‘’Come here Minhyukkie.’’ Jooheon grabbed his hand and pulled the other next to him, into a side hug.

‘’Let’s go to space. I want to see aliens.’’ Minhyuk babbled on and on about it, how would they look like, what are the customs and so on.

‘’That’s it, you are cut off from any sugary treats from now on. You are going to give me existential crisis if you won’t shut up.’’ Jooheon sounded serious, and Minhyuk would have listened to the other’s order, if it weren’t for the Jooheon’s eyes that were shining with happiness.

‘’Make me.’’ Minhyuk winked at him.

‘’I don’t kiss on a first date.’’ Jooheon flicked Minhyuk on the forehead lightly, and gave a light peck on where he hit.

Minhyuk was blushing furiously. He may go around flirting like hell, but Jooheon just turned him into a puddle. He rested against Jooheon and closed his eyes, enjoying his presence.

Few words were changed here and there but not much was actually said.

_Thank you for staying by my side._

 

 

Changkyun was waiting for everyone to get off the Ferris wheel. Holding a phone in his hands, ready to take pictures for what he hoped was a successful plan.

First ones off were Shownu and Kihyun. Shownu’s hand was around Kihyun’s waist. Shownu was wearing his signature smile while Kihyun was giggling about something the other had said.

_CLICK._

‘’CHANGKYUN what the hell?’’ Kihyun scolded him, but how can anyone take that seriously when his voice didn’t match his face which was grinning from happiness.

Shownu kissed the top of Kihyun’s head and whispered into his ear: ‘’Let’s ask him to send us that picture later.’’

Changkyun was feeling second hand embarrassment from his _fake_ parents’ affection. He didn’t know that’s how they were going to be, but he was also glad that this got solved. He would have jumped off the window if he had to see either of their longing looks at each other one more time.

The next ones off were Wonho and Hyungwon. At first Changkyun thought nothing changed between the two because they looked distant, but when they got closer, you could see it on their face, something happened.

‘’Hyungs, smile!’’ the youngest ordered them.

And finally, the energetic duo of Minhyuk and Jooheon. Is that Jooheon giving a piggyback ride to Minhyuk? Always so extra.

Both saw Changkyun taking a photo so they threw up a peace sign, grinning widely.

‘’Ay, get off, my back hurts,’’ Jooheon said, throwing Minhyuk off gently, ‘’next time you are carrying me.’’

‘’Pfft, as if.’’ Minhyuk kissed his finger and put it on Jooheon’s lips before running to hide behind Changkyun, laughing loudly.

 

The plan was more than a success. After this Changkyun wants a ten-year vacation from them all, the hell he went through because of their stubbornness was just too much.

‘’Let’s get back to the dorm. But before…’’ Changkyun made his way to some woman near the group. Talking to her and gesturing towards the group. Both walked back.

‘’Let’s take a picture.’’ Changkyun in the middle, almost suffocating under everyone else, because they wanted to give him a group hug.

They said thank you for the woman who took the picture and started walking back to the dorm.

 

Shownu nudged Changkyun, who was walking on his right. Everyone else was way ahead of them, energetic, joking around. Kihyun was finally back to his usual self with Minhyuk. Hyungwon was talking more, Wonho was his sweet usual self and Jooheon was doing aegyo again, which everyone has missed seeing.

‘’Thank you.’’ Shownu whispered.

‘’For what hyung?’’ Changkyun looked puzzled.

‘’For fixing our mess. I’m sorry we left this burden on your shoulders, I know you suffered also, and I, the leader, didn’t know how to fix this.’’

‘’Oh,,, hahaha it’s alright hyung, I’m glad you are all fine now.’’

Shownu just smiled at the younger, patting him on the head like a puppy. Yeah, Changkyun is definitely his favorite after Kihyun of course.

Speaking of the devil, Kihyun ran towards Shownu jumping into his arms.

‘’HIDE ME HYUNG.’’ Kihyun shrieked.

From the distance, he heard Wonho yell something about Kihyun having broken his heart by saying he won’t ever cook ramen again. Wonho’s love for ramen exceeds even the truest love stories out there, and Kihyun just played with the fire.

‘’Oi Kihyun, I bet Jooheon can carry me longer than Shownu can carry you!’’

‘’Oh it’s on. Shownu, carry me. Let’s show him who is the strongest.’’

‘’You do know that it’s just going to prove whether Shownu or Jooheon are the strongest. And you two are just too lazy to continue walking.’’ Hyungwon said matter-of-factly.

‘’Don’t listen to him. He speaks lies.’’ Minhyuk and Kihyun said together, because they are not going to let Hyungwon ruin their perfect plan of using their boyfriends as their own personal carriers.

‘’Wonho, you carry Hyungwon, let’s do this.’’ Jooheon looked Wonho with puppy eyes. There is no way he was going to suffer alone with Shownu, he is taking Wonho down with him.

And off the three pairs of overgrown children went.

 

‘’I don’t get paid enough for this shit.’’ Changkyun said to no one particular, content smile on his face as he looked at all the members running wild on the empty streets, the only source of light coming from the street lights.

At the end of the day, he loves his members dearly, even when they are all more childish than he, who is supposed to be the youngest.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this mess. the more i kept proofreading the more i wanted to pull out my own hair and delete the entire thing, because everything just seemed to scream mistakes...  
> literally wrote this in like 2-3 days i think. and the reason i was able to finish it so quick was because i told my friend that hopefully it'll be done by the end of this week and i needed to prove something to myself. AND HERE I AM.  
> *800 words* oh god  
> *1600 words* woaa i m so proud of myself  
> *2400* wtf how  
> *3000* LIEEES  
> *3500* *flings myself into the sun*  
> *4000* obviously i m seeing things because its fucking 4am in the morning  
> *4500~~* i cant do this ,, i just cant do this anymore, i m done, i m tired, i hate life, i hate my friend who was interrupting me by sending me BTS mama speech and i may or may not have cried.  
> i said that '' one day i'll see my boys fly high.'' and you know what she said? ''THEY WILL.'' Bish made my feelings skyrocket and i was feeling all warm and fuzzy.  
> ANYHOW WHAT A GOD DAMN RANT, it's longer than the actual fic.
> 
> i'm not sure how much more can my friends take about me CONSTANTLY talking about Monsta X. My army friend can handle it, that much i know , she sends me BTS and i answer with MX, we live in harmony.
> 
> also one of my friends is Rude TM.  
> me: i need more monbebe friends.  
> her: go talk to them then.  
> in my mind: *i cant talk to people to save my life, what am i going to say, hi i m gay? wait no , hi call me evans, lets talk bout our lords and saviours MX?*


End file.
